The Inventor and the Mover
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Herb makes a pet translator, and once he becomes rich, Homer must decide weather or not he should move to Michigan with Herb.
1. Chapter 1

A sequel to: The Experimental Relationship

The Inventor and the Mover

Disclaimer: Again all I own is the story itself.

Chapter 1: Marge Learns About How Homer and Herb Are Back Together

Marge was talking to Bart when Herb got back with Homer, so when she walked in, she just smiles, Selma walks over to her and says, "I knew Homer couldn't bear another day without his brother." Marge nods, and watches the two men make out feeling happy for Homer and Herb. Selma soon walks by her, leaving the house soon after, the sound of the door shutting made the men open their eyes and see Marge, Herb pulled away from Homer and says, "I just couldn't stand not being with Homer, Marge. Selma told me that.." Marge walks over, sits next to Herb, puts a hand on his left shoulder, and says, "I get it. Homer needed you. I can handle Bart, Lisa, and Maggie." Homer looks into Marge's eyes and says, "Thank you for understanding.", "You're welcome, Homie." Marge replies.

Bart walks in and says, "So, since dad and unky Herb are dating, will Herb be living with us?" Herb stands up, walks over to the boy, puts his right hand on his left shoulder and says, "That depends." He looks at Homer and says, "If I manage to come up with and create a new invention, I'll want to move back to Detroit, and I'll want you to come with me. Would you?" Homer becomes worried, "I..don't know.. I'd have to quit my job at the Power Plant..and Marge'll have to get a job.."

End of chapter 1: Marge Learns About How Herb and Homer Are Back Together

Next:

Chapter 2: Herb's New Idea


	2. Chapter 2

The Inventor and the Mover

Chapter 2: Herb's New Idea

That night, Marge slept on the couch while Herb and Homer laid in Homer and Marge's bed. Herb was walking his fingers on his left hand up Homer's right arm while saying, "You're so sexy, Homer." Homer giggles and grabs the man's collar, pulls him to where their lips are just inches apart and says, "You too, Herb." The man kisses his lover passionately, wraps his arms around him, and moans all the while. Homer licks his brother's lower lip, who gladly opens his mouth allowing his lover's tongue in. The two men then roll their tongues over one and another, Herb grabs a button on his brother's shirt and unbuttons it, Homer grabs his brother's suit, and rips it off of him.

That next morning, Homer had went to get his job back, Herb had also went to the park to think. Herb needed a new idea, as he missed his mansion, he heard a man say, "What is it, boy?" Herb looked at the man and saw him with a dog, he then heard a lady say, "Come on, girl! Let's go!", again this lady was also talking to a dog. This gave Herb an idea, maybe he could create a pet translator..his baby translator was popular anyhow.

End of chapter 2: Herb's New Idea

Next:

Chapter 3: Homer Wants His Job Back


	3. Chapter 3

The Inventor and the Mover

Chapter 3: Homer Wants His Job Back

Meanwhile in Mr. Burns' office, we find Homer demanding for his job back, saying "Mr. Burns, I want my job back!" while pointing straight at him. Mr Burns asks him why he should give him his job back, to which Homer replies with, "I was distracted because the one I loved dumped me the day before, but now we're back together so I won't get distracted anymore." Burns isn't impressed so he starts to say before Smithers whispers in his ear, "Bah! That's the worst excuse I've ever heard!" After hearing Smithers, Burns lets out a sigh and says, "But you have worked here for a long time, I'll have to get back to you on this matter. I'll call you once I made up my mind."

An hour later, Homer is sitting on the couch when Herb walks in talking to himself saying, "Which pet should I experiment with..? The dog or the cat.. Dogs are more friendly, but cats have a lot to think about." Homer looks at him and says, "What's going on, my love?" Herb looks at his lover, smiles, sits next to him, places a hand on his cheek, and says, "I've got an idea for a new invention. It's a pet translator." "Is it going to be like your baby translator?", Homer asks him, "Yes, and that does worry me..do you think anybody would buy it?" Herb says to him. "I know me, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and my dad often wonder what Santa's Little Helper is saying, and Lisa does have issues with Snowball II." Homer tells his brother.

Once it's seven PM, Homer, Marge, Herb, and the kids are eating dinner in the dining room. Suddenly the kitchen phone rings, Homer tells them that he'll get it as it might be Mr. Burns. Herb asks him if he got his job back, and Homer says, "I'll find out." Homer enters the kitchen, answers the phone, and hears Mr. Burns say, "Hello Simpson. I've thought about what you said.", "And do I get my job back?" asks Homer, "Yes. I better not regret this!"

End of chapter 3: Homer Wants His Job Back

Next:

Chapter 4: Herb Begins Creating His New Invention


	4. Chapter 4

The Inventor and the Mover

Chapter 4: Herb Begins Creating His New Invention

That next morning, the family was eating breakfast in the kitchen, Herb then tells them, "I've got a great new invention idea!", "What is it, unky Herb?" asks Lisa. "It's a pet translator, Lisa." Marge says, "It sounds like your trying to make a near replica of your baby translator, Herb.", Herb shakes his head and says, "I'm not doing that, Marge. I'm doing this for the people with pets.", Bart jumps in saying, "Who are you gonna use for experiments, Santa's Little Helper be a great choice!" Homer says, "Yeah, he's often getting into trouble.", Lisa says, "But Snowball II would obviously have more to say!" Herb, who had finally made up his mind says, "I've decided, and I'm going to experiment with Santa's Little Helper.", Marge then looks at the clock and says, "Oh jeez, kids you better hurry up the bus'll be here soon! Homie, you don't wanna be late on your first day back on the job!"

A few hours later, we find Herb in the living room with Santa's Little Helper, the dog was just laying down sleeping, so Herb waited by watching the TV. The show on was Family Feud, and Herb smiles as he enjoyed this show. After just a couple minutes Santa's Little Helper wakes up and barks a happy bark, which gets Herb's attention who says, "What is it, boy?", he barks another happy bark and Herb says, "Hmm, you're happy, but about what?" He hears the dog bark five barks and pulls a notebook and pencil out, begins writing notes down while saying, "Uh-huh, uh-huh."

End of chapter 4: Herb Begins Creating His New Invention

Next:

Chapter 5: Homer Discusses Weather or Not He Should Move with Herb with Lenny and Carl


	5. Chapter 5

The Inventor and the Mover

Chapter 5: Homer Discusses Weather or Not He Should Move with Herb with Lenny and Carl

Meanwhile at the Power Plant, Homer is talking to Carl and Lenny in the lunchroom. Homer looks at the men and says with a sigh, "Herb wants me to move with him back to Michigan.", "Well what's stopping you?" Lenny asks. Carl looks at Lenny and says, "Maybe he doesn't want to leave because he won't see us again.", "Ohh." says the other man. Homer tells them that it's not just that, it's also that if he leaves Marge'll need to get a job. Lenny asks him what's the big deal about that, many women have jobs nowadays, Homer tells him that the kids will have to be watched all the time. "Well what about your old man? Couldn't he watch 'em?" Carl asks, "Yeah, that is until he dies." Homer tells him.

A few hours later, Homer heads to Moe's for some beers. Once he enters, Moe looks at him and says, "So, you need a drink, pal?" Homer walks over to a stool, he wasn't paying attention so he didn't realize that Barney was sitting there until Barney says, "Ey I'm sitting 'ere!" Homer looks at him and says, "Oh sorry Barney, I'm deep in thought..", he then sits on the stool beside him, Moe then says, "So what's up?" Homer sighs and tells Moe that his brother has offered to take him with him back to Detroit when he becomes rich from his new pet translator. Barney says, "So you and him are back together?", Homer nods and Moe says, "I thought that guy was dating your sister-in-law.", Homer tells him that Herb just couldn't bear being without him.

End of chapter 5: Homer Discusses Weather or Not He Should Move with Herb with Lenny and Carl

Next:

Chapter 6: Herb Reveals His Invention


	6. Chapter 6

The Inventor and the Mover

Chapter 6: Herb Reveals His Invention

Later that evening, Herb called Homer, Marge, Bart, and Lisa to the living room, once they're in there, Herb lifts the cover that was covering up the pet translator up, showing off the invention. Bart says, "This looks too much like your baby translator, unky Herb!" Herb knew that was gonna be the first criticism, so he replies by saying, "Yes..I know, Bart. But it's got a different purpose.", "How'd you afford the supplies?" Homer asks him. Herb also had a feeling that this question would be asked so he becomes nervous as he didn't want to say how, so he instead changes the subject and says, "Do you want to see it work?" Marge was surprised, what was Herb hiding? Santa's Little Helper walks in the room and barks, the machine then says with Herb's voice, "Hello everyone."

Lisa is impressed, she looks at the dog and says, "Hi boy. How's it going?" The dog barks a happy bark, and the machine translates this to "I'm great, how are you?" Homer and Marge are more concerned about what Herb was hiding, so once the kids are busy talking to Santa's Little Helper, the adults go into the kitchen and Herb tells Homer, "I know what this is about. I was and still am afraid to tell you this.. But I sold your cat just so I could buy the supplies." Marge becomes shocked, the man didn't even consult her before doing this! Homer is a bit upset by this so he says, "You knew Lisa loved Snowball II, Herb!", Marge chimes in with "Yeah! Lisa's gonna be so sad when we tell her." Herb was more concerned on becoming rich that he forgot about Lisa, "Oh man..you're right, she'll never want to talk to me again.."

End of chapter 6: Herb Reveals His Invention

Next:

Chapter 7: Lisa Learns the Truth


	7. Chapter 7

The Inventor and the Mover

Chapter 7: Lisa Learns the Truth

Lisa walks in and asks curiously, "Has anyone seen Snowball II?" Herb tugs at his collar nervously, Marge looks at her and says, "Herb has something to tell you.", Herb sighs, goes over to her, kneels down, looks her in the eyes and says, "Lisa.. I'm sorry but Snowball II isn't here anymore, I sold him to pay for the supplies for my pet translator.. If you never want to speak to me again I understand." Lisa's eyes fill with tears, she then balls up her fists and says, "How could you?! You knew I loved Snowball II! I can't believe you'd do this!" Herb knew she'd be the most upset about this so he tries to calm her down by hugging her, but she pushes him away and says before running out of the room, "I never want to see or hear you ever again!"

Homer looks at Herb and says, "You really screwed up.", this made the man stand up, look at his lover and say before crying, "I'm such an idiot!" Homer hugs his lover, rubbing his back in the process and says, "You're not as much of an idiot as me." Herb chuckles a little, stops crying, hug his lover back and says before looking him in the eyes, "That's true." Homer kisses the man, who gladly kisses back, Marge was a bit surprised to see how fast Homer forgave Herb. She then heads into the living room, Herb pulls away from Homer and says with a smile, "You're an amazing kisser, my love. Also I do plan on buying Snowball II back. Have you decided weather or not you'll be going with me back to Michigan?" Homer shakes his head, looks at the window and says, "No..not yet."

End of chapter 7: Lisa Learns the Truth

Next:

Chapter 8: Homer Has To Decide


	8. Chapter 8

The Inventor and the Mover

Chapter 8: Homer Has to Decide

Not too long later, the family is eating dinner, Lisa's sitting beside Bart, who is sitting across from Marge, Homer is sitting across from Herb, and Maggie is across from Lisa. Herb looks at Lisa and tries once again to apologize by saying, "I'm sorry, Lisa..I completely forgot about how much you loved that cat.." Lisa doesn't give him any attention, which makes him feel the saddest that he's ever felt. Homer looks at Lisa and says, "He's gonna buy Snowball II back, honey." Bart jumps in saying, "We got all we need with Santa's Little Helper!" Lisa bursts into tears and says, "You're wrong, Bart!", Herb grabs the boy's collar and says, "You knew she was upset! Why would you pull that crap?!" Homer goes over to the boy, begins strangling him before saying, "WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Herb puts a hand on Homer's shoulder and says, "That's taking it too far, my dear.", Homer lets go of the boy's neck, who says to Lisa, "I'm sorry, Lise." Lisa wipes her eyes, nods meaning that she forgave him, looks at Herb and says, "I need time to forgive you, unky Herb." Herb smiles at least she spoke to him, Bart stood up and said, "It's time for Krusty! You wanna watch it with us, unky Herb?" Herb takes his lover's hand and says, "Sorry, but me and Homer have things to discuss." Lisa then stands up, her and Bart exit the room, Herb then stands up and he and Homer head up to the bedroom. Once inside, Herb takes off his suit, putting one hand on his lover's shoulder saying, "You'll need to make up your mind soon, babe." Homer nods and feels as the man pulls him closer and soon begins licking his neck.

Homer moans and steps back to where he's in front of the bed, and Herb knew what this meant so he pushes his brother on the bed while still licking his neck, soon he begins nibbling the man's neck a little. Homer moans again and starts pulling his shirt off, before saying, "I know, and believe me..I really want to go with you, but.." Herb stops nibbling and licking Homer's neck, looks him lustfully in the eyes and says, "But what?" Homer sighs, pulls his shirt the rest of the way off and says, "I..I've got friends here.." Herb smiles, he understood completely, he had left a lot of friends when he left Michigan, so he says, "Oh Homer, I get it, I left a lot of friends when I left Michigan." Homer begins licking the man's chest, who moans and runs his fingers down his lover's neck.

Marge was in the kitchen washing the dishes, thinking to herself, "If Homie leaves, I'll need to get a job.. Where would I apply? Maybe Mr. Burns might hire me." Maggie was in her high-chair whining, Marge hears her and says, "What's the matter? I just fed you." Maggie whines more, Marge walks over to her, picks her up, sniffs down where her diaper is and says, "Whew you need to be changed!" She then heads to Maggie's room, she passes by the master bedroom, sees Herb and Homer making out, she smiles as she walks on, soon she finishes changing Maggie's diaper.

End of chapter 8: Homer Has to Decide

Next:

Chapter 9: Herb Buys Snowball II Back


	9. Chapter 9

The Inventor and the Mover

Chapter 9: Herb Buys Snowball II Back

That next morning, Lisa enters the master bedroom, taps Herb, who wakes up, turns to face her and says, "Well good morning, Lisa. Have you come to forgive me?" She nods, he then stands up, kneels down and hugs her while saying, "Thank you, my sweet niece." Lisa smiles and hugs back before heading downstairs, Herb goes over to Homer, nudges him and says, "Wake up, my love. It's morning." Homer yawns, stretchs, looks at his lover, smiles and says before grabbing the man's hand, "Okay, okay, but one kiss first!" Herb smiles, gets on top of his brother, leans his head down to where their lips are only inches apart, and flirts, "Ohh you sweetheart.", he then licks the man's chin. This makes the man chuckle and wrap his arms around his lover, soon Herb kisses his brother with passion, Homer kisses back with just as much passion.

After a couple hours, we find Herb at a Pet Expo trying to sell his Pet Translator, people walk by with dogs on leeshs, one dog barks, and the translator translates this bark to "I wanna roam free, dude!", another's bark translates to "Let me go!" Soon a cat is heard and its meow is translated to "Where's that mouse? You promised me a mouse!" People then run over to the translator, one lady says, "I'll pay you fifty bucks for one of those!", a man then says, "I'll pay you seventy-five bucks for two of them!" The same man who bought many of Herb's Baby Translator walks up with a briefcase, opens the case revealing lots of money while saying, "I'll pay you one-hundred-fifty thousand dollars for all of them!", Herb then grabs two hand fulls of bills and says, "I'm rich again!"

Soon Herb arrives at the house of the family who bought Snowball II and knocks on the door, a lady answers it and says, "Yes?", Herb rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and says, "Ahem, I'm sorry but I came to buy the cat I sold you back, for you see his real family misses him. I'll pay you double what you paid." The lady tells him that her family loves him now and her kids would hate to see him go, Herb nods and says, "But you could buy your own cat.", the husband walks over and says, "Honey, that cat's been making me miss work, I told you I was allergic!" The lady sighs, goes and gets Snowball II, hands him to Herb and says, "Here you go."

End of chapter 9: Herb Buys Snowball II Back

Next:

Chapter 10: Homer Makes Up His Mind


	10. Chapter 10

The Inventor and the Mover

Chapter 10: Homer Makes Up His Mind

Soon Herb and Homer both arrive at the house, Homer notices the new car, he smiles seeing his lover inside, once they both exit their cars Homer sees Snowball II in the passenger seat of the new car, this makes him smile, he looks at his lover, and says, "So you're rich again. You know money doesn't make you more attractive, my love." Herb chuckles, he knew Homer was right so he places a peck on his left cheek, looks him in the eye and says, "You're so charming. Also have you made up your mind?" Homer nods and says, "I have. I'll tell you tonight when we're eating dinner." The man nods, he wasn't in any hurry to leave, he says, "You had a few more days, but I'm so happy to hear that you've already made up your mind."

Soon enough, Lisa and Herb are in the living room with Snowball II, Lisa hugs her uncle tightly and says, "Thank you so much for getting my cat back! I loved him so much! He's everything to me!.. Well you know.." Herb hugs her back placing a hand on her head, running his fingers through her spiky hair while saying, "You're so welcome, my dear. I felt awful for what I did." The cat meows and the translator that Herb left for them translates this to "I love you too, Lisa." Lisa stops hugging Herb and hugs Snowball II tightly who meows a "Too tight!" meow, Lisa loosens her grip and says, "Congratulations on becoming rich again, unky Herb."

Once the family is sitting down to dinner, Homer stands up, looks at them and says, "Everyone I've made up mind!" Herb smiles he hoped the answer was yes, Homer goes over behind his lover, places both hands on his shoulders, and says, "I've decided to move to Michigan with Herb." Herb smiles more this is exactly what he wanted to hear, Marge sighs, she didn't want to get a job, but now she'll have to.

End of chapter 10: Homer Makes Up His Mind

Next:

Chapter 11: Once in Michigan


	11. Chapter 11

The Inventor and the Mover

Chapter 11: Once in Michigan

That night, Herb was packing his things same with Homer, Homer looks his lover in the eyes and says, "I can't wait to be in Michigan." Herb nods and says, "You'll love my bed it's extremely comfortable." Homer grabs the man's suit, pulls it off of him, Herb grabs his brother's shirt, pulls it over his head and says, "You wanna have sex?" Homer nods, pulls down his pants and underwear, Herb pulls his undershirt off, pulls down his pants and underwear. The two men move their suitcases to the floor, Herb then pushes Homer onto the bed, kissing him just seconds after. Homer kisses back while sticking one finger in the man's ass, which makes him moan with pleasure. The older brother pulls away and tells the man to wait, he then pushes his dick out after the younger brother took out his finger, and says, "You should suck this first." Homer giggles, he'd been waiting to hear that for a long time, he begins sucking his lover's dick.

That next morning, Herb had awoke before Homer, he continues to pack his things, soon finishing. He then puts his clothes back on, he then heads to Bart's room, going over to his bed, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder before saying with a sigh, "I'll miss you, Bart." He then heads to Lisa's room, going over to her bed, sees that she's sleeping with Snowball II which makes his eyes water he still felt bad for selling the cat, he then kisses the girl's forehead and says, "Oh little Lisa, you're such an amazing girl. I hope you have a wonderful life." Soon Homer walks over and says, "So you ready to go?"

Once the two men reach the older brother's mansion, Herb smiles and says, "Oh how I've missed my mansion." Homer feels as the man kisses him which surprises him, but nonetheless he kisses him back. Herb pulls away, looks his brother in the eyes, and says, "What would you like to do first, babe?" Homer smiles, all he wanted to do is spend the rest of his life with his old brother, he then says, "I really don't want to do anything, all I want to do is live the rest of my life with you." Herb's eyes water up, that was so beautiful, he tells his brother this, and the man says, "Well it's the truth."

The end


End file.
